Eyes On Me
by Koriand'r Grayson
Summary: AU: Kory Anders has a new job at Swedes, the tiny bar that no one's heard about. It just so happens that Dick Grayson is a regular customer there... and she can't help but notice.


Yay! I'm super happy that I finally got this story up! I really like the idea for this whole story, and it's kinda unique, too.

**I'm not too sure on the rating of this story.. should I change it to M?** I'd really like to know what you guys think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

**Thursday, September 18, 2008**  
  
I opened the doors to Swedes and looked at the now empty corner. 

_"It's not like I care about him. I just had to make sure he got on his plane," _I thought. I sighed pathetically as I went through the 'Employee's Only' door. _"Who am I kidding? Of course I miss him..."_

I quickly put my coat and purse on the corner table, just like always, and walked back out to the bar. I glanced around. There were only about seven people here, and I recognized about five of them. I went behind the counter and poured myself a drink.

"Kory,"

I looked up, startled, and couldn't help but smile at who I saw.

"Hey, Gar. I didn't even see you! How have you been?" I asked him as I twirled around the umbrella in my drink. Gar and I had continuously gotten closer, even after his 'incident' with Raven.

"Better. Tara and I've been getting along better," he glanced at the corner. "Ah, I see he, um, _left_." he finished awkwardly. I nodded.

"Yeah," I shrugged, "It's kinda weird without him here, though..."

Gar smiled sadly. "Kor, relax. He wasn't exactly the perfect guy," he trailed off. "But what about Leonid? You two seemed to have a connection or something."

"I'm not too sure. He seems too good to be true. Too nice." I replied.

"So did Dick," I winced. "I know you don't want to hear that. I know that you thought that you and Dick could have had a future together. But it never would've worked. You have to get over him, Kory. I know it may seem impossible, but trust me, you'll probably be over him in a week or so."

I stayed silent for awhile. "I know." I finally whispered, looking down.

"Give Leo a chance. He really is a nice guy. I've known him for awhile," he checked his watch. He looked up at me sympathetically. "I gotta go, Kor. I have a date with Tara. See you around?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

Gar gave me his trademark grin and I watched him as he walked out the doors. I put my chin on my palm and thought about what Gar said. I thought about the first time I saw Dick, all those little conversations we had, the flirting we had done. I thought about the many times he got drunk, the lust we had for each other, about how he always seemed so intrigued by me...

Gar was wrong. I would never get over Richard Grayson. I would never forgive myself for letting him slip through my fingers. Would never forgive myself for being so open to him. I would never forgive myself for insisting on talking to him. Would never forgive myself for even meeting him.

But most of all, I would never forgive myself for falling in love with him.

* * *

**Friday, August 15, 2008**

_BEEP! BEEP!  
_  
I opened my eyes slowly, groaning at the noise that was making my already pounding headache worse. I shut the alarm clock off and checked the time, yawning sleepily.

"Noon? What the fuck!" I muttered drowsily as I got out of bed. I groaned and pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Okay, that's the last time I go drinking with Vic..."

I made my way over to my bathroom and took a long, cold shower so I could, er, _wake up_. After about forty minutes, I got out and wrapped a lavender towel around myself and went back into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of denim capris and a white cami with black flats. I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair and put on a tad of lip gloss. I was just about to grab a granola bar when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey, Ray!" I greeted.

"Hi, Kor. Excited for your first day?" she asked over the barking of about three dogs.

"Yeah, despite being slightly hungover," I laughed weakly. "Did you stay over Gar's?"

"Yes," I heard Gar yelling in the background. "Can you hold on, Kory?"

"Sure," I said, laughing again. I heard swearing and Raven yelling things along the lines of 'shut up' and Gar screaming that he was 'sorry'.

"Sorry about that..." Raven said monotonously.

"It's okay. You and Gar have an," I struggled to find the right word. "_odd _relationship."

"Tell me about it," Raven paused. "Is it okay if Gar and I stop by Swedes around two? I haven't really seen you since that nasty break-up with Xavier."

"Um, I guess," I replied unsurely.

Okay, awkward silence.

"Well, good luck today, Kory," Raven said finally. Huh, she sounded pretty sincere.

"Thanks, Ray. Bye,"

"Bye,"

* * *

I shoved open the doors to Swedes and blew away a piece of hair sticking to my face. Swedes was my new job, where every Friday I had to sing. And, well, I'm not too good at singing, but the owner, Jenna Andrews, said that most of the people would be too drunk to notice. Swedes was a not-so popular bar, but it still somehow got good money. Jenna told me that a lot of famous and rich people came here because it's so unpopulated. It gives people peace, so they pay more. Or something like that. 

"Kory, dear, so glad you could make it!" Jenna exclaimed as she beckoned me to follow her. She walked through a door that said 'Employee's Only'. I hesitated for a moment before following her through the doors. The room had an empty feeling and smelled like cigarettes. Everything was white; the walls, the carpet, the furniture, even the cigarette dish on the white coffee table. Jenna was standing in the corner next to a table and sofa, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Here, you can put your stuff on this table." She said sharply, indicating the tiny table next to her. I nodded and put my purse on the little white table.

"Um, do you want me to sing tonight?" I asked quietly, sitting down on the sofa. I was not in the mood to sing. Even though I was feeling a lot better than earlier, I still felt like shit. Jenna just stared at me for a few seconds before taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Kory," She started, pausing as she blew out a puff of smoke and sat down. "you need to toughen up a bit if you're gonna work here. There's a lot of fucking creeps that come around here. They'll try to take advantage of you," she leaned closer to me. "To be honest, the last girl that worked here couldn't take it. She was too innocent. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded feebly and watched her get up and wipe imaginary dust off of her pants.

"Well, I have to go tend to some business," she paused at the door. "My cell number is on the coffee table if you ever need anything, hun." She called over her shoulder before exiting the cold, empty room.

I sighed and made my way over to the coffee table where Jenna's number was. I stared at it before picking it up and shoving it into my pocket. I left the room and walked behind the bar counter, not bothering to look at the people seated at the tables.

Hours past, and I got bored of just standing there watching drunk people. "Ugh, where the fuck are Raven and Gar?" I groaned. I yawned and glanced at the corner when something caught my eye. Something big and black...

_"There's a vending machine here?!"_ I thought in amazement. _"Yes!"_ I walked over to it and before I got a chance to look over my options, I saw a box of Milk Duds. I squealed with delight inside. _"I absolutely love Milk Duds!"_ I pulled a dollar out of my pocket and put it into the vending machine. I pressed B-5 and grabbed the little box after it dropped from the rest of the candy.

I decided to take a little break, so I stayed by the vending machine and began popping Milk Duds into my mouth. After about three minutes I only had one Milk Dud left. I pouted a bit. _"Hmm, maybe I should save it for later?"_ I thought. _"Nah. It looks too yummy!"  
_  
I decided to try something new, so I threw the last Milk Dud into the air and caught it with my mouth. Next thing I knew, everything was blurry and the Milk Dud slipped down my throat. I couldn't breath, so I grabbed at my throat and began coughing, trying to dislodge the damn chocolate ball. All of a sudden, two arms were around my stomach, and someone was giving me the Heimlich. Finally, the Milk Dud fell out of my mouth and landed on the floor in front of me. I coughed a bit and sighed in relief when someone spoke behind me.

"Are you okay?"

I turned around and could have fainted at the sight in front of me. It was a man, about 5'4, with sort of long, jet black hair. His sunglasses fell down at some point and they were almost on the tip of his nose, exposing most of his cerulean blue eyes. From what I could tell, he worked out. _A lot_. He was undeniably gorgeous. And he just saved my life.

I blushed. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine," I said, coughing once. He smiled and held his hand out in front of him. I shook it and smiled back at him.

"I'm Dick. Dick Grayson,"

"Kory Anders," I replied, smiling even bigger as he chuckled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Raven and Gar near the front door, Raven with a deadly look on her face and Gar with a nervous one.

* * *

**Review if you liked, loved, or even hated it!** Reviews from you guys make me feel all warm and special! 


End file.
